Shower Dare
by Making Derpy Monsters
Summary: AAA takes a shower. Hilarity ensues. ;P AAA/Abigail


(Author's note: Special thanks to my beta reader Cephy and my buddypals who were amused by this story. I hope you will feel amused too. :3 )

The warm, arrhythmic streams of water poured down Aristotle Avinroo's back, relaxing the tense young Games Master after a hard day's work of setting new high scores, hacking up the neopoint to score ratios with said high scores, and generally doing what he does best, which is anything pertaining to video games, really. There was something very enjoyable about having water pouring on him, though he wasn't sure of what it was. He exited the shower, squeaky clean and ready to go win more trophies. The handle to the door started to move, and the door quickly flew open. It was his sister, Abigail, with only a towel wrapped around her delicate frame. Meanwhile, AAA was stark naked. Abigail shrieked, blushing a bright red, wincing in embarrassment.

"Gaaaaah! Put a towel on!" Abi was really flustered and slighty confused by the sight she just saw, her face hot and bothered.  
AAA was very surprised, and his entire body showed it. (Especially his new-found boner.) Peeking down, he blushed in embarrassment and tried to cover himself, though the damage had been done several sentences ago.

There was something incredibly erotic about this scene, almost as if it were a visual novel come to life in front of his eyes. Abigail slowly and awkwardly backed away from her dazed brother. The last thing she wanted to see right now was the boner of her beloved brother; she proceeded to close the door and go into the room right across from their bathroom. Her room. Her safe place. Her personal Hanso shrine. Everything was still intact. Except for that glaring phallic memory now permanently etched into her memory.

Still awkwardly trying to do some damage control concerning his new-found attraction to his little sister, AAA timidly stepped out of the bathtub/shower, groping around for a towel. He dripped water all over the floor, eventually finding that elusive towel. He quickly dried himself off, and then wrapped the towel around his waist, careful to make sure that it was secure for the trip back to his room. He opened the door, half expecting Abigail to be waiting there for him. What he saw or rather what he didn't see slightly dissapointed him. There were no signs of her and he was in the clear. He walked to his room, sighing a little. These newfound feelings sure were confusing him. But then again, no one said puberty was going to make a single strand of sense.

Abigail soon decided that it was safe to go to the shower and proceeded to go to the bathroom to get to said shower. She took extra caution as she approached her brother's room, careful not to alert him to her passing by. When all was said and done, she had successfully made it to the bathroom, placing her towels on the towel rack beside her, gently closing the door. She prepared to take a shower, yet when she started it up, it was cold. And that was unacceptable.

"ARISTOOOOOOOOOOOOTLE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. This was becoming an irritatingly common occurrence. And it needed to stop. She turned off the shower, noting the footsteps that were quickly approaching and the click of the door. The door, which now flew open, gave the sight of AAA in his bathrobe.

Abigail shrieked. Loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?" if she kept up all this yelling, she would probably wear out her voice pretty fast, Aristotle noted.  
"You called for me. I'm just wondering why," he replied.  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR!"  
AAA was pretty sure that was true, but there was some part of him that said, "I had to open the door, Abi." After all, he needed some excuse to sneak a peek at his sister's body, so why not take advantage of what was in front of him? He just stared. Stared for what felt like forever.  
"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?" Abi quickly covered herself, already throughly embarrassed by what had happened mere moments ago.  
"Oh." And with that, the door was closed. AAA walked back to his room, face flushed red with these feelings he couldn't quite process all the way, and noticed the return of the boner from several moments ago. Or he would have walked back into his room, provided that the nefarious idea of waiting for his beloved sister in her room didn't appear.

Abigail decided that the best course of action was to wait for the hot water to return by going into her room, completely oblivious to the surprise that awaited her. She dried herself off from the dump of cold water, and went to her room, making her door fly open, only to discover her brother lounging on her bed. In his briefs.

"Hello there," he said in whatever seductive voice he could muster, "dearest sister."  
Abigail was flabbergasted. She had no idea what her brother was doing, but that lump in his briefs couldn't be a good sign of what he could be wanting.

"Are you surprised to see me?" He winked at her. If anything ruined the moment, it would have had to been the erection that was showing through his underwear. After all, she probably had NO IDEA what it was like to be hit by the freight train of adolescent sexual desire.

"Yes. Very. C'mon Aristotle, get out of my bed!"

"Why don't you get in?" he tried to position himself in an attractive way, but made it very hard to actually maintain a pose that was anything but bizarre looking. The eyebrow waggling he did made it worse for her.

"Good lord! What are you even..." she began but soon found herself promptly interrupted.

"Do you know what a penis is?"

"Why do you need to know?" Abigail found herself flushed and partially afraid of what would happen next. This was the stuff of all those rape stories she had seen on the internet, where someone older than you tried to seduce you for being a 'loli'.

"Do you want to know?"

"Um, well... I've always been curious... I guess..."

AAA got up off of the bed, and began to walk close to Abigail. She quietly closed the door, almost intuitively knowing that he would do nothing of the sort of thing that would hurt her. He stood right in front of her face for quite some time, unsure of whether or not kissing her was okay. His face was flush red, with not a single clear sign of what was going through his mind. It wasn't like either of them could really read each other's intentions. He just kept breathing on her face.

It was obvious that he was nervous.

It was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing.

It was obvious that the only thing that he did know about this was that it took two to do 'it'.

His arms rather awkwardly flopped around the body of his sister, in some kind of coy hug. (Maybe it was feeling her up?) It was very uncomfortable.  
"Do you even know what you're doing?" she barked. This nervous, awkward tension made her upset. Not angry. Just upset.  
AAA paused slightly.

"Yes."

The room fell to a dull silence. The two siblings could feel the warmth of each other's bodies.  
"I love you so much..." he effortlessly whispered. He really did love his little sister, he just had no way of showing it. He kept her in the tight embrace. He slid his hands down to the top part of her makeshift skirt, inching it off of her legs. Soon, she was exposed down there, with her knees weakly trembling. It wasn't a pretty sight for either of them. AAA just blushed some more, face hot and bothered.

"S-stop..." Abigail managed to studder. It was obvious that she did not really want this... whatever the hell her brother was trying to do to her.

"You can take off my pants now." He tried to use his sexy voice again, as he took off his robe. It was about as seductive as having a disgusting dish for dinner. He shlogged off the robe revealing a thin, lanky frame wearing nothing. Abigail now understood that there was a reason that he didn't take off that jacket.

"Uh..." Unsure of what to do, Abi hesitantly did as she was told, sliding the briefs off of her beloved brother. This only made that lump even scarier to her. He definitely had an erection. He tried to tenderly kiss her, but his nose was in the way. It would always be in the way, so he tried tilting his head to the point where kissing just felt weird. She blushed, afraid of what would happen if she said no.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more... Wet."  
"In here?"  
"No, silly!" his meeble attempt a flirting proved completely ineffective, "I mean in the shower!"  
He steered his sister into their bathroom, and closed the door. There was still a towel on the rack.

Aristotle stepped into the tub first, and then motioned for Abigail to join him. He started the bathtub, constantly checking and adjusting the temperature until it was perfect. He started the shower up, and turned to face his sister, who was pretty much scared out of her mind, but too scared to do anything about it.

Placing a hand on her delicate shoulders, AAA basically had no idea what the everloving fuck he was doing. He had seen this happen before on the internet, and read about this happening before on the internet, and watched this happen before on the internet, and yet he couldn't make this happen right now. They just awkwardly stared at each other for a minute or two.

"So, uh..."  
"I hate you." Abi looked away from her brother with a mix of disgust and fear.  
"Abi... You know that I really do love you..."  
"I hate you so much right now."

He was really unsure of what to do, though it was probably not a good thing that his sister was telling him she hated him. The problem was simple; there was definitely arousal in the air. Too bad there was no outlet. Was being the key word.

He giggled a bit, and then moved his hands from her shoulders down to her hips, savoring the texture of her skin. It was very soft, much like a velveteen blanket.

His hands went further down, straight onto her vulva. He kept poking it like a complete tool, until he found a hole. Abigail was near weeping. This wasn't fun, and in fact, it pretty much sucked on her end; the violations were growing more numerous by the minute. By the time it clicked in AAA's head, Abigail was in tears.

"Shhh," he tried to reassure her with a clichéd line, "This is going to be fun for both of us..."  
He finally got the guts to go a little deeper, and thus he eased himself, little by little, inside her. She grimaced at the long thing inside of her slowly being pushed even deeper and making things far less comfortable by the second.

This was it, the point of no return. AAA beamed a goofy smile, ready for more. He still had no idea how to go forward, but his hips took over. He started moving them back and forth, huffing a little at the sudden burst of activity. It just felt so good though, he thought to himself. Soon, Abi yelped. This was really starting to physically hurt her.

"It hurts! Stop! Stop!"  
The young Games Master ignored her. He really couldn't control himself, continuing to push in and pull out of her. Soon, he found himself hit with this feeling of pure pleasure, and suddenly found his equipment very warm, and starting to flop a little. He had had his fun, but now, he had to stop. He reluctantly pulled out, even though the intercourse was over.

"I still hate you..."

Aristotle quietly left the shower, taking the last towel in the bathroom with him. Abigail sighed, very annoyed with her brother. He took her virginity, and her towel. There was going to be hell to pay, but now was not the time. The sister of Neopia's Finest Gamer just sighed, and silently took her shower in hopes of cleaning herself of all the filth she had gotten today.


End file.
